rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Eziak Dezen Avencianci
Eziak Dezen Avencianci, also known as Zekriael, is a Zarosian mahjarrat who masquerades as a human. His current age is roughly fourteen-thousand years old, though he presents himself in his twenties. Eziak's locations are currently within Al Kharid. Eziak is currently part of House Avencianci, A Mahjarrat family. Eziak is played by Eziak A. 'Appearances' Aliases of Zekriael EziakSixthAge.png|Eziak Dezen Avencianci Eziak2.PNG|Eziak Dezen Avencianci #2 DezenAv1.PNG|Dezen Avellini 'Lich' ' Zekriael'Avencias1.PNG|''Zekriael'Avencias ' 'Personality' Eziak has a natural comedian stance. he is heavily sarcastic, and almost never serious. A few times, he has gone insane with serious, bloodlust. An outgoing, and relatively friendly Mahjarrat, he tends to mingle too much with humans. Although, this comes with certain consequence; unfortunately, with having spent several millennia among humans, Eziak has adapted to their nature - become close to them, which usually affects his reactions to certain scenarios. A manipulative, intelligent Mahjarrat, he tends to play at his opponents with sarcastic taunts; despite his attitude, he takes his job seriously and patiently, which can only compare him to the slithering cobra. 'Biography' 'Introduction: From Freneskae to Gielinor' 'Birth & Arrival' ''Freneskae, where I was born. It was hostile, uninhabitable, for humans. It was a world of chaos, and endless war. A test by a cruel, chaotic diety. This diety, still created my race, and a few others. I hadn't much of a choice, but to leave with Itchlarin, for a better beginning. We were enslaved by this God, as well. But, for some reason, I didn't mind. I liked the desert, with its endless sands, and unforgiving heat. One day, I would take control of this desert. I would be these lessers' ruler. But, would that be for later? Soon, another God, a greater God offered his allegiance to our people. I accepted him, as my diety. I begin service of this God, Zaros. 'Faith of Zaros' The inevitable rise of the Zarosian Empire, and the dawn of the Second Age was lit in power, and glory. I served Zaros with pride, and honor. I had felt like I had not just been a soldier, but, higher, greater. My chances at my goal to rule the Desert were raising. i had come to trust a few people, in the Second Age. I had befriended Exanderaz Drayk, and became mates, with long-time mate, Elazeana. I also, reunited with my brother. We were strong allies. I learned, and operated magicks, becoming quite experienced with them. I even began using swords. B ut, soon enough, the Second Age would end in tradegy, and treachery. A once-trustworthy Mahjarrat, Zamorak overthrew Zaros, and took his Godhood. The next time I see this selfish worm, I'll crush him in the palm of my hand, I vow that. After the fall of the Great Lord, the Empire collapsed under the combined forces of Saradomin, and Zamorak. 'God Wars' 'Fall of the Empty Lord' 'Defending Paddewwa' Another fortress was falling; even, as we attempted to redeem ourselves, again, and again, we failed our Lord. Paddewwa was where I was stationed, this, where the human town of Edgeville lays, currently. I was determined to defend this fortress from the looming allied forces of Saradomin, and Zamorak. Yet, my role in this Siege, was only minimal, lost in the sabotage of history, and time. Sergeant Merculion, an Icyenic officer of Saradomin's Army, and his company approached my company, and I. He was naive, and young; he acted in stupidity ordering his men upon mine, in cold blood. But, we rose in defense, ready to pummel down the enemy as they threw their bodies at us, for their foolish God, Saradomin. I yelled out an order, and in fluid motion, the wall of metal rose, each man raising his shield infront of himself, not only assisting himself, but his brother beside him. '' ''"Kill these cretins! It is their life, or yours!" Sergeant Merculion had screamed it, ordering his men fowards. Unquestionably, they followed through, throwing themselves at our shield-wall. I leapt out into the middle of their stampede, unsheathing my longsword. The soldiers threw themselves at me, causing my to begin a slaughter upon them. Driven, with an animalistic, bloodlust, I continued, even as they screamed I punished them further. Suddenly, a figure '' ca'' me down from the sky. He had a long, ornated spear in hand, he began in a slash, and I went up to parry. Our blades collided, and we began in a clash. Exchanging blades, but never hitting flesh. I reached fowards, and grasped and incoming slash from his spear, and sent the blade down towards his right arm. Blood spurting, and a bloodcurdling screech, as I had severed his arm, beneath the elbow. I then sent it into a slash, cutting a horizontal slash into his chest. He retaliated in petty vengeance, causing me to drop my sword, and ultimately drop to the floor. Picking up his spear in his un-affected left hand, he gripped it tightly in my grasp, and rose it above his head, as if ready to slay me. I had began to charge a power geomancy spell. I glanced aside. The wall had been broken, causing the shield-bearers to be over-ran by Saradomin's forces. An arrow whizzed above my head, and made a hit. Another yelp, and I looked to the closing in Merculion, whom had a arrow jutting from his abdomen. Finally, I was ready, and as Merculion stood above me, ready to claim his kill, as a champion, I thrusted my large, gloved hands fowards. The ground rumbled as I almost animated the dirt into two pillars, beside me, forming into a surge of hard, clumpy earth of speed. The pillars slammed into the body of Merculion, using no apparent mercy upon his body, as they litterally tore him apart, and impaled him. The force of such a surge, thrusted his body away. '' ''"Siege the fortress! Leave nothing but ruins!" A soldier screeched. I fled towards it, as it began to collapse, and I helplessly watched one side fall. Overwhelmed, I quickly fled away, deserting the entire task... 'For Saradomin?' 'Prologue' For several years, I would serve, masquerading, for Saradomin. A foolish cause, really. They speak for 'order', yet act in chaotic, animalistic ways. No matter. Soon, The Great Lord shall rise again-... Right? I had been outof contact of my allies for years, during this time. Exanderaz, my brother, Evgeni, and most of all, my mate, Elazeana had gone not knowing of my status. Maybe they assumed my death? Hah! They would soon find out. Right?'' '' '''Foes: Dezenion and Tyrant It was a heated, sandy day, out in the brink of the Kharidian Desert, to which, its Sun was setting down, where the fields, and plains of endless sand had been seen. The colours of reds, and dark blues in the sky, along with the sight of brewing stars were present. I would come to meet new foes, indeed. Two traitorous Mahjarrat, whom worshipped Zamorak. I did not consider them kin, but fools, lessers. Around this time, I had began training myself in archery, serving as a bowman. I had quickly adapted to the use of the longbows, learning quickly how to volley an arrow. We were ordered to go, and siege a neighboring enemy encampment. It held within combined forces of Bandos, and Zamorak. The idiotic God, Bandos, and his minions were illogically placed within these Wars, only wishing to join for the heat of battle. They fed off of this hunger, becoming barbaric. They seemed to shift sides, depending on whom was the victorious side. Today, Captain Torrenzis, an Icyene, would lead a destructive victory. I had to keep a low profile, I thought, in order to stay alive. I needed to be Saradominist. Sort of. Colonel Joazine's regiment was below us, brandishing their swords, and spears in the sunset. Colonel Joazine was a young, female Icyene. Slender, and tall with long, feathery wings and hair, to which was red. She had cool, cyan eyes, which looked even more enraged, with the heat of battle under-way. Colonel Joazine then screamed out loudly. '' ''"VOLLEY!" We acted quickly, and in fluid motion, yanking the bowstrings back on our longbows. Once pulled to my human, fleshy cheek, I released the string, and allowed the arrow to fly in a diagonal direction, before falling. The distant echo of them hitting targets, or the desert's sand would sound out. The rush of feet, and the cry of warriors, as they charged the now, flaming camp. Frantic enemy forces, were easily tossed about. The combined enemy forces, attempted to keep a defense on the outside, but wer e soon pushed inside. This battle lasted several hours, as we flung arrows individually, into the camp. Finally, the encampment was completely ablaze, and Colonel Joazine's forces left. We were to follow, and we did. On our way to the next enemy encampment of the day, we would be ambushed by the cliffs. Frantic, now, we attempted at a defense, but an arrow came down at the winged Torrenzis, and jutted through h is head, and then, I was hit. A sharp pain in my abdomen, and a friendly dragged me out. The friendly, I realized was a woman. She brought me to a cave, together, we deserted our brothers. A final cry broke out, before the ambush victored. Alone and quiet, a fire had been started. The woman stared at me, as we sat opposite on worn, old logs over the fire. Finally, she spoke. '' ''"Zekriael. It has been so long, and I thought you had died." I realized, she had been the new recruit to our company. She said she was from another, lost battalion. And, then, it hit me. She said my actual name. I rose an eyebrow, speaking in a low whisper. '' "''What-.. Who are you?" She grinned widely. She was a slender, human figure, within steel platemail, ornated, and decored with Saradomin's symbols, and colours. She had long, brunette hair, to which now, went to her shoulders. '' ''"I have been following your aura, Zekriael. You are not very easy to find." Suddenly, I lashed out at the woman. "Who ARE you?" She grinned wider, and nodded. "I am surprised you have not recognized me, Zekriael. I am Elazeana." My mouth gaped. I had been blinded with my own rage, not realizing whom she was. '' ''"Hello, Ela'." I said, lowly. '' ''A few footsteps, and two giant forms appeared in the crevice's entry. '' ''"Well, well, well. We have two kin here, don't we, Tyrant?" I felt the sharp pang of aura, and looked aside. I stood up, and walked towards the two Mahjarrat. "Haha! Aye. Can I eat 'em while they're still puny, foolish lessers!?" Dezenion, as I had recognized, grinned, and let in a slow nod. By the torchlight, they both wore robes, honing the horned symbol of Zamorak, and his red. Tyrant had a large, brutish axe hang at his back, and Dezenion held a large, wooden staff, glowing with vibrant runic power. I became shrouded into a plume of smoke, before emerging swiftly as a height of seven feet, and eleven inches. My robes were on, trimmed in a forest green, and my vibrant, violet eyes, along with the '' single emerald-coloured gem, embedded within the center of my forehead, that glowed in power. '' "Heads up!" They chuckled, as I ducked low a wave of fiery element threw itself at the two. The flames torched their robes, making them stumble, I had began charging an earth, clumped spell, that circled my forearms. I surged my charged spell fowards, thrusting the pillar of earth, to which slammed into Dezenion's face, which sent him out of the cavern, scrambling, until he eventually slipped over the edge of the cliff, and fell, yelling to his brutal death. Tyrant screeched reaching for his axe-handle. Elazeana began a charge of her water spell, and Tyrant yanked his axe. He slashed it towards me, and I ducked, the axe-head sinking into the stone wall, causing debris to fall, before he could retaliate, I went fowards, my fingers curling aggressively around his neck, my right hand moving to punch his scaley visage. '' ''He roared at me flailing his arms at my skull. I had already began charging a new, icey spell, in my right hand, as Elazeana's spell was flung at his face. Water, being poured into his mouth, I acted quickly, setting both palms of my bony hands at his mouth, and moved to eject the ice spell into his mouth. He let out a muffled scream as the ice began to block his breathing, and freezing the water inside. I gripped onto his struggling body until, he fell limp. An ice block was formed inside of his mouth, and jutting out slightly. I looked to Elazeana, and then to the crevice entrance. We fled quickly, before an attempt at their rescue had been made... 'Fourth Age' 'Awakening' I awoke. Blinking a few times, I had glanced to, and fro. In a cave, I had lost my memory of why I was here, feeling almost brain-dead. I had finally remembered, after only seconds why I was here. I had embarked on a long, nap, a hibernation. I had slept like a bear, through the wintumber. I rolled off of the stone bed I had made for myself, decades ago. Gods, I thought how long had I slept? Seconds, hours, weeks, years, decades? I had stood up. My seven-foot, eleven-inch eight, and bony structure apparent. I stumbled out towards the icy cavern's crevice of an entrance, and into the height of a snowy mountain. Blinking, I looked around, then up. The slopes were sheer, and rocky. Suddenly, I heard the distant echo of a voice, and dropped low, under an overhanging rocky slope. The voices began to come closer, and I could hear them, almost clearly. "So, I said: 'Ye' also have a rock for a brain, ye' idiot!'" A Dwarven voice rang out, as the group of male dwarves began to pass, they bellowed out in laughter. I grinned, and placed myself into their visibility. "Aye, Dwarf. I am offended by your choice of words, for me." My scaley, bony face twisted into a wide grin, as I spoke to them. They had turned, and looked upon me bewildered. The one whom spoke before raised his pick-axe, and spoke to his friends. "Get tha' Guard up here! It'sa' demon! Go, go! I'll fend 'im off." I bellowed out into a laughter, and kneeled down, almost to his almost-three-foot height. I already began to charge an air spell, the matter of air swirling viciously around my forearms. I had began to close in on my new opponent, grinning widely down at him. "And, what's a puny lil' dwarf goin' to do to me, then?" His friends had already fled away, and the dwarf whom challenged me was quivering. Whether it was from fear, or the sheer cold, he rose his pickaxe over his head, as if making to pick at my head, as if it were really rock. Then, I struck out, jutting my hand out to thrust my palm into the center of his chest, at his sternum, this powerful thrust of air surged him out, litterally sending the dwarf flying over the cliffs. He screamed for a while, as if a little child, before it stopped. I turned to the sound of marching, and then a voice called out. '' ''"There! The demon's over there!" The rush of feet, and the tiny soldiers surrounded me, brandishing their axes, and hammers. They wore simple armour. Five, I counted. I lashed out, grasping one by his helmet, and thrusted it hard into the rock. This bent the metal inwards, proceeding to knock him out. One lashed out with his shield, at me, and thrusted a foot at his shield's center. He was thrown away, falling to his back. Two got on my left. and right, one right infront of me. I lashed fowards, grasping the one infront of me by the neck, I swung his body, as if a ragdoll to the two soldiers to my sides, as if a flail. Once they were downed by the Dwarf-flail, I threw the limp body of my make-shift flail aside. '' ''Turning, I had began to step away, and flee before reinforcments came... 'Middle of the Fourth: An Eastern Life' 'True Burden's Path' Becoming awoken from slumber, I rolled off of what I was laying on; a bed, a human bed. I had shooken my head, and looked to the open doors to a balcony. What life was I living now? Sometimes, I caught myself living a human's life, in human's emotions and feelings. Only time snapped me back into my reality, in the best part. It was then, that day I was looking upon an open balcony, that I realised that my life as a Mahjarrat was a burden. A burden I would have to carry for several millennia. So, why not make the best of it? I thought and thought on such a subject. The world had changed so much in the Fourth Age. Finally, humans were independant from the need of a higher power, and enabled to fend and build for themselves. Cities grew from mere tribes, kingdoms from cities and empires from kingdoms. It seemed nothing would stop them from taking over the World, and several other realms, if need be. It truly brought me to the conclusion: Humans, themselves, hunger for more power. How could I have missed this? I continued to watch the settlements grow and nurture as I travelled town-to-town, city-to-city and kingdom-to-kingdom, a new alias each and every time. Eventually, I grew bored of the kingdoms and their people, eventually I boarded a vessel promising a new land for a new era, as was the namesake of the vessel, the Era. Days after I boarded, I was given problems. The western settlers discriminated the Kharidian people, simply for their colour and habitat. A gang formed up from several crewmembers of the Era, and were unfortunately leading themself to a fate. As I had began exiting from the ship's crowded passenger cabin, a crewmember yelled to me. "'Ey! Ye' sand-person. Ye' kind ain't 'llowed back 'ere. Understand?" I smirked as he, and his fellow crewmembers laughed. And then I leaned fowards, and put a finger up to my ear, as if I did not understand him, at all. He spoke again. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" I looked away, rubbing my ears slowly, and nodded at him. And then, with a smirk I spoke Commontongue to the young man. "Sorry, I had sand in my ears, ye'know? Say it again." The sailor, whom stood a titan to my mere 5'8 height walked over, breathing down towards me. He slammed a hand down towards my head, and I jumped back. My hand at my side, began glowing as I began the charge of a spell. A thunderous sound came from underneath the floorboards of the lower deck, yet, none else happened. He grew more infuriated, his hand going to unsheathe his cutlass. Another thuderous sound, and a large spurt of water came up from the floorboards, blasting harshly into the face of the advancing titan of a sailor. Disoriented, the titan sailor stumbled backwards, as the continous fountain of water spurted out, and onto the deck. Finally, I threw my arms fowards, directing the water into a blast of immense pressure that tossed the titan sailor away like a ragdoll. The sailor's body was slammed hard into a wooden pillar, which emitted a crack. I began lessening the power and turned, walking away. Sailors rushing over to the hole to patch it up with their tar, I slipped away. 'An Unneeded Chaos' Unneeded chaos ensued. I had already began forming up my own gang of discriminated passengers whom were bullied by our rival gang. Armed with cutlasses, scimitars or fists our gang, Brotherhood of Unision, finally confronted the sailors' gang on the top deck. Captain Lerrius Eras'in of the Era was with them, giving orders. My brothers behind me, I spoke aloud to their apparent leader, First Mate Kyrrius, a cocky young man of a fair stature, he was the Captain's son, as he held his mother's golden hair, whom was aboard the Era at the time. "Kyrrius. Our Brotherhood holds no more respect for you or your people. I order you to eradicate yourselves from this vessel, and hand it over to the Brotherhood, or face your inevitable fate." Captain Lerrius turned to me, and snarled, pulling his cutlass from its scabbard, alongside Kyrrius and his gang. "You dare threaten the life of my son, my control of my ship, sand-heathen? I gave you pitiful sandpeople refuge in my ship, yet, you do not return such hospitality? May death purge your worthless existance." Words came from this middle-aged Saradominist man, words of hatred. I snarled back, glancing back to the Captain's steering deck, where the Captain's wife, Leerya, stood terrified. Then, I looked at my brothers, and back to Captain Lerrius. "Brothers, kill them. Kill them all." It ensued quite quickly, a confused mess, and the Captain's men were attempting to pull Leerya away from the balcony. I held no weaponry as the confident Kyrrius approached me, cutlass brandished, to which now held, fresh blood. I stood awaiting his arrival, my hands swirling in a spell's essence of fury. As he neared to me, I brought my arms up in a furious charge, and brought upon a lethal explosion of fire which upon impact, bursts Kyrrius into flames. He screamed, dropping to his knees, which slid his cutlass to my feet. I watched, unphased, as the man begged for my mercy, suffering a flaming death. Captain Lerrius shouted and charged at me. "NO! KYRRIUS!" I lifted myself to my feet, my fingers curling around Kyrrius's cutlass's grip. He swung his sword down, which prompted me to lift the cutlass's blade up, and smack his sword aside, following up with a slash downward, that cut through the fabrics of his apparel, and gave him a jagged slash to his left thigh. I would strafe to the right of Captain Lerrius. A pounding of feet down a staircase, yet, even as Leerya approached me, my blood-rage was not stopped until I took another life. Wrapping my arm around the Captain's throat, I forced the cutlass up into his back, to which came through his abdomen. He gasped as the blade went through his body with ease, Leerya was already in broken tears reaching a hand out to Captain Lerrius, whilst his men tried to pull her away, Lerrius's had rose to her, as he fell limp in my hands. I stood up, and left the cutlass within the body of Captain Lerrius, my hands worked up with power and soon enough, I released a wave of powerful water upon the three men, which sent them into the Captain's cabin's wooden wall with incredible, destructive force. Left disoriented, I approached Leerya, whom looked up from her knees in terror at me. I snarled, and viciously thrusted the cutlass's blade into her throat, effectively slitting it. I watched, as blood poured, and seeped from the cut on her throat down onto her clothes, and the life escaped her. Then, she dropped to the floor, lifeless. I had done a monstrous thing. I was no human, no being, I was lifeless, yet, not dead. The ship was heavily damaged, in this battle, to which caused it to wreck at the bay of a mysterious island. Not much I remember, but terror and depression... 'Mystery's Beginnings ' I woke up. The sound of waves crashing against a shore, of suspending wood, about to collapse to the floor. Looking around me, I found myself within a shipwreck. Confusion. Where was I? Why am I within a shipwreck? I didn't remember a thing. I proceeded to stand up, and walk towards a large hole, where the upper deck had collapsed into the middle deck. The planks were soaked, and waterlogged, and the sea's water was pooling at the bottom floor. Tangled and mangled human bodies lay everywhere, their structures useless against nature's might. I called out loudly to the world. " Hello!? Is anyone alive?!" Silence. I was alone. And then, a crack. The large Era vessel began to gurgle, its reinforced frames scratching against eachother as the water-logged planks finally broke from each other from a large wave's impact. The Era was already at a tilt, as I with it, began to tilt and fall. Luckily, the was grounded on the sandy beach, yet, I fell. My hand clasped around something as the loud, destructive sounds of the hull of the Era tearing away from the stern, causing a large splash of sand and water. I had climbed down, finally. Breathing raggedly, I took slow steps towards a hill. It was an exit of the beaches, and I took towards it. Upon reaching the hill, I found a man-made structure; a stone-made staircase. Civilization shouldn't of been far. I moved up the stone staircase, and upon the grassy hills. Clambering through the grassy plain of the hill, I found civilization on a lower elevation. A small, wooden village. Oddly, this was a village I'd never seen before. The architecture was quite different from the western world. Still, I went down the hill, and into the valley, towards the small wooden village. Entering through the village's gate, I continued walking, my hardleather boots clunking against the plank walk-ways, my eyes shifted around. I began to think as if no one was here, that the village was abandoned, then behind me a spearhead was put to my back. " Don't move, Westerner." I tensed, and allowed my hands to move upwards, as he prodded me with the spearhead. "Slowly, turn towards me." So, I moved quite slowly, moving to shift so that I faced the spearman. What he held was indeed a spear, yet, his armour was similiar to the Kharidian warriors', yet with intricate designs. It was odd and new. '' ''" Name and business, Westerner?" The spearhead was held up to my abdomen, and I nodded pointing towards the ocean. I spoke calmly, my hands raised. " My ship, the Era wrecked at the shores. I am-... Where am I? " The warrior's spearhead was prodding at my waist, where my scimitar was firmly sheathed; I understood he wanted to take my sword. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past me and slammed into the hooded warrior's leather-made helmet, causing him to topple. More of his comrades began to flood out of their hiding places, and towards me. Hurriedly, I pulled the scimitar from its scabbard, yet a hand clenched my robe's collar, and pulled me from the scene. Swiftly, an opposing force of blue-colored warriors met with the orange and red warriors. Not long after the two forces confronted each other, they clashed. Colliding with assaults I had never seen before. I was awed, and intrigued. Arrows flew along from rooftops, grunts and cries sounding from the battling warriors. The man whom pulled me back had rags for clothing, he was a peasant, a fisherman. He had a greying beard, his eyes upon me, shaking his head. "Westerner, you were almost enslaved. Welcome to Waiko, home of the silver-tongued merchants and vile slavers." He stood up, and beckoned me to follow, seemingly unphased by the battle. I figured it happened a lot, as I would come to find out later. He led me to his cottage, and invited me to supper. Why would I turn it down? I figured I had landed somewhere exotic, somewhere most have never heard of. Or perhaps, this was what the after-life was like. Whatever, whereever I was, their meals are delicious. Soon after, I would began speech with the elderly man. I had learned to hold respect for such men back in the West. " Sir, what is your name?" I had asked him. He looked up, and nodded to me. He opened his lips to speak; the battle continued to rage on, yet, far away from us now. " Terrai Lisei. The man that attempted to enslave you works for the De'torai, a gang around here. " Now I knew I was not in the good afterlife, nor afterlife at all. Simply, I had never heard of such an exotic land. Terrai explained that these isles were the Wushanko, and I was shipwrecked within the Arc region. He explained to me the mercantile values of Waiko alone, the island. He explained to me that, the Isles were ruled individually by Khans. '' ''" I have forgotten who I am-.. How I got here. " Terrai understood with a nod, and smiled slightly, as he spoke again. " You are permitted to stay with me, until you have been returned your memory. " With that I would stay a few weeks with him, and would come to find secrets, bonds and trusts that would lead up to one, fatal tragedy... ... Slowly, I had began regaining my memory; I remember who I was. I was a Mahjarrat, whom attempted to release the burden of said life. I was Eziak Dezen Avencianci, I was Zekriael. I had used the name Zekriael for my Waiko stay, explaining that I was from the Kharidian desert plains just west of the Wushanko Isles. Terrai was beginning to trust me, and one day, he would show me something quite sacred to him and his people. He led me to his room, where a wardrobe stood among the furniture, a titan. He moved to open its large wooden doors, and reveal his robings; brilliant teals, whites, and golds. The golden mask resembled a phantom, to strike fear in the hearts of his enemies, he explained. The second item, a longsword, yet not like in the west. It was intricate and rather sharp. He moved to take the sword carefully, and moved for me to kneel. " Zekriael, if you accept this sword, you accept the terms that I am to become your mentor in our cultural arts, it shall mean you accepted the challenges, the values, the rewards soon to come. Charish your learning, do not use such for evils, and only for your defense. " I took ahold of the sword, and nodded in agreement to Terrai... ... Several months later, I had been through hardships, and training. Finally, I had graduated the arts of the Easterners, and I stood proud. We had decided to go down to the market, and purchase a great feast in celebration, yet, an enemy of the past confronted us. De'torai warriors were strutting up towards us. Five. The one in-charge called out to me. " Westerner! Prepare to meet your fate, fool! You've came into our''' village, leeching from our 'crops and produce! Today, you shall die to our blades! Men! Death to the Westerner and the traitor!" They pulled their swords, shields, and spears from their prisons, and advanced. Terrai nodded to me, I knew what he was saying to me with that. I yanked the katana from its scabbard at my hip, whilst Terrai pulled his pole-arm from his back. Market guardsmen were alerted. Archers, though their targets veiled by the market's banners were on alert. The grounded guardsmen were forming up to confront the ensuing battle. One De'torai warrior lunged his spear at me, I swooped a feign strike towards his right shoulder, frantically, he moved in to block, giving me a free blow. I strucke the back of lis left knee, and soon diverted my blade downwards, to lunge into the De'torai warrior, killing him. De'torai reinforcements were given, and the guardsmen were busy. Suddenly, the marketplace was a battlefield. Terrai had lunged his pole-arm's larger blade through the abdomen of one, and jabbed the pommel-blade into the throat of the next one. A sword swung up, and slashed through my robings with ease, slashing my shoulder. I snarled at him, and whipped my sword at his right knee, viciously severing his leg, as I moved to lunge the sword into his abdomen. I looked up to Terrai, who was smiling over at me. Suddenly, a blade came clean through his torso, and pulled out. Terrai collapsed to the floor, revealing his assassin to be the De'torai captain. I yelled a warcry, blood-rage overcoming me, and he charged at my sword raised above his head; little did he know I was charging a spell. As he neared my arm whipped out without much thought, and flames bursted out in a beam towards his torso, thrusting his body, aflame into a market stall... ... The battle calmed, which gave way to silence. the De'torai reinforcements fled, leaving the bodies of the fallen. Terrai was killed amidst it, and I had watched him helplessly die from his assassin's katana. Soon, a funeral would happen. It was apparent I was the new owner of Terrai's household property. Returning home, vengeance was the only value I could think of. Finally, it overcame me, my hate for the De'torai. I took Terrai's ancient war-robes, and began to color it new colours; red, black, and white. I added a new addition to it, horns, to further provoke fear. I had to choose a name for my new alias, my vigilante... '''The Phantom My tendencies had gotten the best of me; yes, that's right a MAHJARRAT admitted his kin's weakness, his own weakness. The Phantom was born, created out of hatred from vengeance, created to eradicate the De'torai. Their extinction was the only though on my mind. So much death for a human, huh? The De'torai had control of business in the Twy'twan village. They controlled life and death. The people of Twy'twan depended on their businesses, and if the De'torai were wronged once, their precious food supply was stolen from them. How did such an unlawful group take control of the market? My first target was a local, and booming grocer. Tel'rin. Tel'rin owned his shop, his landlord being the De'torai's anonymous leader, that I would visit. Crouching atop the shop, I climbed down a ladder and towards the door, within my Phantom guise, I would enter. Moving towards the counter, Tel'rin's young son looked up to me, to which a brought both of my hands from my side to grasp ahold of the boy's throat, and pull him viciously over the counter. " Where is... Tel'rin, boy?" I let out a booming voice, his expression opening in obvious fear; swift footsteps and Tel'rin appeared from the back room. He rose a small knife to me, and spoke with a hiss. " He-hey! Re-release my s-son! ...Please?" I was expressionless, as I moved to twist violently, and thrust Tel'rin's son's body into the shelves behind me. I then advanced towards Tel'rin, prompting him to stab out towards me aimlessly, for my abdomen, prompting me to wrap my hand around his wrist and twist, thrusting my knee up vicious into his groin, before moving my right hand around his throat, and pinning him to a nearby wall. "Where is the De'torai based, Tel'rin?" He looked up at my golden mask in evident fear, and my clutch aroudn his throat tightened. He shook his head, and spoke. " My landlord lives in a mansion in the hills - please, release me. " I let go, and my right hand moved to the hilt of my katana, yanking it from its scabbard, and moving to lunge it straight through the robed abdomen of Tel'rin. I moved away, katana lowered. Tel'rin's son, Kellesi, went up to his knees, looking up to me in fear, as I lopped his head from its shoulders, and walked away... ... Out of the small village, I made my way up the hills and found, in the distance, an intriguingly large manor upon the hilltop. Out of the way, the large compound was the perfect place to headquarter a military force. I moved towards it, shedding my mask and plating - leaving only dark and red robes, split at the bottom, where I wore armored leggings. Katana at my back, I began the climb up the hill, a tedious task, but soon fulfilled. I found a road that circled to the front, around the stone walls guarding the compound. The dirt road traveled a distance, to a village below the mist. And with my luck, I heard a cart's wheels turn, and moved to the center of the road, hand on the hilt of my katana. That's when I thought I needed a disguise, a grin coming to my face as the mounted cart-owner approached, he came to a halt as I blockaded his path, much to his distaste. " Westerner! Remove yourself from my path. I 'ave much to deliver! Shoo! " I gave a smile, and pulled the katana. A look of fear flashed in his eyes and I lurched forth, moving to swing my katana, and catch him in the side, as he tried to avoid the strike. The blade went though his cloth robes, and into his side with ease, he screamed, and held his side before leaning and falling off of the horse and to the floor, with a loud thump; he'd continue to scream, alerting Detorai guards. My left hand erupted in a flaming, fiery energy as I waved it over the supplies; an explosion erupted, forcing my body back and to the floor. Winded, the cart had erupted in a fiery blaze. Three horsemen had arrived, the explosion causing the delivryman's own mount to flee in terror. An officer and two lower-ranked men, three men I had counted through blurry vision, their horses adorned brilliant armor in the De'torai colors. I sat up, grasping the hilt of my katana, moving to stand up, blinking away the blurriness. They dismounted, the officer rose his cutlass to my chest from several feet away, yelling out a simple command. '' ''"Detain that Westerner! " The two others gave a simple nod, raising their spears and bucklers; approaching me in a crouch. One came at me, and I rose my left palm to him, and released a simple shard of earth, the sharp, pointed object was thrown as he blindly charged, colliding with his skull, and causing him to fall back in pain. The next attacked at that moment, and at instinct, I rose the katana to deflect the spear, but the spear easily broke off the thin metal of the blade, leaving me with a blunt katana, which I dropped. Weaponless, I backed into the cliff, to which the path had ascended towards the entrance to the compound. He lunged his spear at my abdomen, I moved to the side, moving forth to grasp his spear, and his shoulder, moving to throw the De'torai warrior face-first into the rocky cliff, which would give a nice crack, before his body went limp from un consciousness, to which I then moved to turn and thrust the warrior in the opposite direction, where he would tumble down the hill. My vision turned to the officer, he spat at me, raising his cutlass, approaching slowly. I remained weaponless, the spear leaving with the warrior I had thrown from the hill, raising my fists. He lurched forth, swinging the cutlass in a horizontal strike - I fell for his feint, and he rose his knee, which slammed into my face, causing me to fall back, onto my back, slightly dazed. He stepped forth moving to extend his cutlass out to me, moving to lunge it forwards, that's when I rolled, kicking my leg out just enough to send the officer tumbling into the cliff. His right shoulder connected with the rocky cliff, releasing a cry from the officer, whom dropped his scimitar and held his shoulder. I moved to plant my lams into the ground. My lip bled, and i could taste the blood it produced from the cut. I glared down to the officer, whom rose and lunged at me with his left shoulder; I stepped back, and shot a boot up, moving to let it connect for a swift punt to his face, thrusting his upper body up quickly. Blood began to trickle from his nose, as he went forth and moved to shove him into the rocky cliffside behind him. With a cough, he rose a right fist, and connected with my jaw, sending me reeling backwards. He took this time to lean down and gather his cutlass by the hilt. I started forth, moving to grasp the hilt as well, as I rose my right knee to collide with his groin, which caused him to release the blade. With exhaustion, I had moved to back up and go forwards once more, burying the cutlass' blade into his right shoulder; he let out a cry after I would, and my left hand rose, the palm exerting an earth shard which quickly ended the officer. By this time, I had ragged breathing, as my form shifted into smoke and I became someone new, a new disguise, and I wore the plating of the De'torai, a crimson hood and an Easterner's face - the face of the officer. My disguise ready, I rose my gaze to the manor... Friends Come and Go ... Or so I thought. I ascended the hill, and entered the gates to the stone compound on horseback. No one questioned my return alone, but I gave a few glances around, as the De'torai and their faithful loyalists alike stared up at me with suspiscious eyes, chatting amongst themselves. I rode up to the keep, which was made of a dark stone. Two spearmen stood guard at the gates to the keep; one spoke up to me. '' ''" Whom wishes to enter the Keep of Purity? " He asked in a simple tone, raising a dark eyebrow to me from under his crimson hood. I gave a frown, and looked down sadly - putting on my best deppressed expression. " Lieutenant Talveyn. I come to speak to a commanding officer - my unit was killed by this-.. This beast! " The guardsmen bought it, easily. They nodded, pushing open the doors with a smile. " Right away, officer. " I dismounted, moving to strut inside. They closed the doors behind me, and my form shifted into a bout of smoke before I became Eziak once more, underneath the hood and facemask. Then I continued through the doors, and into a dimly-lit hall. There stood two figures of authority, both wearing the De'torai crimson, and a hood. I approached slowly, as one of them had turned their attention to my entry. I took the farmer's sickle at my waist, holding it to my side as I began stepping towards them. The one whom turned, removed his hood. He was aged, obviously of Eastern descent with a gray beard and formal, graying hair. His dark brown eyes peered at me from afar, shouting to me as I approached. '' ''" Officer, what is your business in the Keep? " I stopped, only several steps away from the two. I shook my head and spoke. " You must have the wrong man - I am Zekriael. I've come to kill you both. " I rose the sickle, yet, the hooded man only chuckled at me, turning his body to face me. He whipped a finger at me and the aged figure lept at me, moving to pull his falchion from its scabbard. I caught it with my sickle, tearing it down before whipping around him and putting my arm around his exposed throat; that's when I moved quickly, in an organized, yet deadly fashion and the man in my arm went limp as a crack erupted from his neck. I dropped him, swingin my sickle before glancing to the hooded man. " Please, allow me to introduce myself, Zekriael. " His voice was familiar, and he rose his hands to pull down his hood. He smiled to me, as I began to realise whom he was. Terrai. My old mentor? How did I not see this? I am such a foolish being! He had tricked me, and soon the room was filled with Detorai warriors, all armed with spears - five pointed theirs at me, and Terrai ordered me to kneel. I did, looking around. '' ''" It was the perfect plot, Zekriael. You were the lead actor, too! Get the Westerner to trust a friendly man, friendly man trains the Westerner the arts - gets said Westerner to trust him, befriend him. Then suddenly, abruptly, the man is killed, and the Westerner goes on a rampage, murdering, and destroying the village - you are our prime example of Westerners, you will be our puppet. First, we will demonstrate your crimes to the villages, then we will be the good guys - we will show Waiko deserves nothing but a Westerner-free future. And then, we will conquer Waiko - but you need not to worry, you will not be alive for that. " My mouth gaped, I had not seen this all along - a Mahjarrat, fooled by a mere human! No matter, I am Zekriael - I knew the only way out of this. I looked up to Terrai, and grinned. That's when I spoke. " Although, it seems you've missed a step. And that misstep is going to cost you the whole plot. " Terrai bellowed out in laughter, and so did his comrades. And then, a plume of smoke erupted around my form, and faded away - what came from the smoke was seven feet, five inches in height, with glowing, violet eyes, and a thin, sharp visage that had a gray hue to its scaley hide. I wore dark robes, with some red and violet upon it. From the same smoke, a bladed staff formed, which my gloved hand gripped tightly. The De'torai and Terrai gasped from the shift, and I rose a my left hand, waving it around me. A wave of ice shards erupted from the matter formed from my palms, hitting the five spearmen around me, whom fell or were thrown to the ground. Terrai moved to reach up and grasp the hilt of his katana, but i started forth, moving to thrust the butt of my staff into his sturnum and send him to the floor, in a fit of coughs. I started forth, moving to lower the blade's point towards the face of my ex-mentor. " Kill me, Zekriael. Give me the mercy I deserve; do it! " He grinned madly, and I lowered the blade, before raising the palm of my left hand. The fingers erupted in a fiery matter, flames licking at my palm. Then the shot outwards, igniting the man and his robes. He started out in a scream, before screaming a bloodcurdling sound, as the flames quickly spread over his body, towards his throat, everywhere - and as he screamed, the blaze grew stronger. I smiled, and my form would fade from presence. '' ''Friends, they come and go. 'Take Me Home' COMING SOON 'The Beginning of the End for the Fourth' The desert's heated sands went on for miles, upon miles. I was kneeled, crouching on a Pollnivneach rooftop, watching the city's gang lives take place, looking up to the cliffs, I examined this city, overwatching it for a while, before getting down. I walked into town, my masquerade was visible, hiding my natural form to the human inhabitants. I had served as a Menaphite gangmember, involved in the fued between the gang of bandits in North Pollnivneach. The city was independant, and had its own government. I went towards the South, and approached a new-found friend, Aliteras. He was a menaphite member, like myself, whom had lived as a tough, street urchin, finally earning a reputation good enough for the gang. '' ''"'Eh, Ezekial! Here 'bout the battle over in the North?" He spoke out to me, leaning upon the white sandstone wall of a building. I grinned, and had finally reached him, nodding. "I saw it. What caused it?" He nodded to me in greeting, and looked aside, on both sides. '''I leaned against the pillar behind me, as he spoke to me. "'Em bandits attacked a few of our people. 'Em bandits got wha' they deserve, too!" Aliteras was one, I knew to cause trouble. Instigate it, really. I knew he was involved in the instigation of this battle. I kept silent about it, before a Menaphite member came running towards us. '' ''"Aliteras, Ezekial! Quickly, the bandits are comin'!" I recognized him as Herredav, a sleek archer of our gang. Aliteras leapt off the wall, and pulled the scimitar from his belt. I followed after, scimitar brandished. Herredav took out his longbow, and then, ran off towards the Menaphite headquarters, whilst Aliteras and I joined a group of three other Menaphites, to approach the bandit party. Battle ensued quickly, blades colliding against each other, arrows flying. it was hard to find whom was your ally, and whom was your foe. I slaughtered, laying waste to anyone not dressed as a bandit, before an arrow came 'whizzing hitting me in the leg. A sharp pain shot through my body, Aliteras called out to me. "Ezekial! Stop bein' such a coward! Fight!" I was insulted. Insulted by one I considered my ally. Surging with adrenaline, I lurched at Aliteras, and sent my scimitar's blade through his frail body. I was now on no one's side, as I fought, and slaughtered both sides. I fled, after being outnumbered, and boarded a wagon of settlers, acting as one myself... 'Late Fourth Age: A Settler of Al-Kharid' 'The Big Travel & Settling' I had been a hermit for years; living only by myself, becoming nomadic. I would move, from city-to-city for several years, until I heard of a group of settlers going north. Swiftly, I joined them in their journey north. '' ''The travel began from Pollnivneach, as we rolled on down towards the north. The Sun's desert heat bore down upon us with all might. I had met a young Kharidian man, and his family along the way. Alikaz had explained to me, of his gang-related troubles, and he and family's need to escape. This caravan group was their chance. I felt some sort of human sympathy for this man, and his family. And, I also felt bad, because I once was a gangmember. Alikaz was a kind, non-combatant man. He wore a small, defensive dagger with him. He had black, short hair, and Kharidian tanned skin. Alikaz's wife, Jeszavana, was a shorter, young woman of about twenty-five, with long black hair. We travelled for several months; the plains, upon plains of sand were endless. Finally, we saw two large cliffs, and a pass through them. A debate arose, if whether we should go through, with the risk of bandits, or over it. With going over, we would have to carry the heavy carts, and go through the hassle of bringing camels over it. In frustration, we split up. Alikaz, his family, a few others, and I embarked through it. The other half of us were right. There were bandits. Half-way through the pass, we were ambushed by a party of bandits. Their leader, Kreszen, a former Menaphite gangmember had recognized me. '' ''"Well, well, well. Ezekial." His voice, one of an old man rang out. He has graying, long hair, and his face looked quite aged, a tan, and a long, gray beard hung from his chin' his voice was hoarse, gruff. A true bandit. "You still look young. I find that quite odd, since you looked that young, say 'bout several centuries ago?" Alikaz glanced to me, he, and his family on his knees, in the sand. I glanced to him, then looked up; Kreszen must have been kin? How couldn't I of seen this before? "How's Aliteras doin'? Oh right, Kreszen, I killed him." He growled at me, in anger and raised a boot. For being ancient, he threw a hard kick at my chest. Thrusted to the floor, his thugs started to beat at my abdomen with their feet. '' ''"Now, now. Ezekial. Just remember who runs these cliffs, child. And with that, I am going to take away everything you have now, like you did to me." He stood up, revealing his loaded pistol-crossbow. It looked worn, and just about over used. He rose it to the head of Alikaz. And grinned to me, I screamed out'. "No!-.." My voice was cut off by the rang of the crossbow's string, a gasp shot out, loudly, and I looked up. Alikaz stood up on his knees, a bloodied bolt jutting through his eyesocket, and out of the back. Blood still poured down his face, and spurted onto the bolt. For seconds, maybe minutes there was a silence, before his body dropped to the floor. I looked upon the sand in silence, and Kreszen looked down upon me, with a smirk. "Ah-.. Is lil' Ezekial cryin'?" He, and his thugs laughed. Jeszavana glanced towards me, and I nodded to her. She immediately looked down to the sand. "Now, Ezekial; this is how it's going to go. Your life, or theirs?" He started to chuckle, and I looked up and started to smile, as if amused. I laughed along with them, and then mumbled something. He leaned in closer, and asked of me to say it again. "And, your life is not an option?" I smirked with malicious mischief, and stood up. Suddenly, I was encased in a plume of smoke, quickly shifting into the seven-foot Lich I really was. Jeszavana, gasped, cowering down, like an ant, from my height. Everyone was silent, even Keszen. So I thrusted fowards, my boot hitting Keszen's sternum, he was flung ahead and tumbled through the sand. Quickly, his thugs attacked. Ten. Five scimitars, five bows. I leapt aside from two scimitars, grasping their heads, and forcing them into collision. After a brawl, the bandits fled. I approached the downed Keszen, whom was on his back, leaning fowards, his elbows supporting his weight. As I approached, my menacing, green painted visage looking upon him, he rose his hand. '' ''"Please-.. Ezekial, spare some mercy for an old man?" I made to spit down at his abdomen. I grinned, and then I spoke. "Name's not Ezekial. I am Zekriael." I turned my head, over my shoulder, and looked upon Jeszavana, the shy, Kharidian woman, continuing my speech. Around this time, Keszen had began charging a spell, I was unaware of. "Jeszavana. Take your children, and flee towards the north. You will find settlers there. Go." '' ''She nodded, and picked up her children. Leading them off to the north. I looked back to Keszen, just as he released the fiery matter at me. A thrust into my shoulder, and then pain, as the fire quickly burned through the fabrics of my robes, and started to reach at my thick, scaley skin of my shoulder desperately. I was sent onto my back, by this, and Keszen stood up, taking his longsword from his side. "I shall slay you, Zekriael, you fool!" He lunged at my chest, and I swatted his blade, jabbing it straight into my abdomen. I roared loudly, the pain shooting through me. He got excited by this, and yanked it out, with pleasure. He walked towards my head, and rose the sword above his head, speaking in native speak. Then, a string rang, and an arrow shot into his back, Keszen was stunned. He would then dropped to the floor beside me, almost lifeless. I looked up to the direction of the arrow. Holding my wound. I saw a woman's figure, before it was clear whom it was: Jeszavana. I rolled, and stood up onto my knees. Slowly, I shifted forms, back into a human. Still holding my wound. The sharp pain in my shoulder was unbearable. Jeszavana approached me, and stuck a hand down to me. I moved to take it. '' ''"Ye' have experience with a bow, m'friend-.?" I spoke, nodding to her in a thank you. She nodded slightly, looking ahead. '' ''"Yes. My father showed me a bit-.." She smiled, now. She was probably reminiscing on these times. '' ''I grunted due to the pain. And she glanced at me, and spoke. "Are you hurt?" She indicated to my holding of my abdomen. I nodded quickly, and looked from side-to-side. Her children joined us shortly after. '' ''"Yeah, just a little stab - I should be fine." She frowned, and sighed. Taking medical supplies from her pouch. She spoke, indicating to the floor. '' ''"Alright. Sit down, let's get you patched up." I sat upon the floor sand. Notably, we had exited the pass, and the Sun was setting. We saw a few homes, already built upon the open plain. So, I assisted with what I could to patch up my stab wound. I wore a patch, soaked with water over my burns, and as a group, we walked towards the plain, ready for our new lives. There, in the brewing city of Al-Kharid, I would live, until the death of Jeszavana. I became the parent of her children, until they had grown older. Soon, I would dissapear, forever. Or did I? 'Fifth Age: Resurfacing (IC)' 'Falador & Oliver' I had resurfaced in the hundred-sixty-ninth year of the Fifth Age. A great trouble was brewing within the White City, Falador. I could not believe it had already been two ages since Zamorak's betrayal. I have long-awaited the return of my Lord. Quickly, I would attempt to meddle with the affairs of the Saradominists, to cause, hopefully, a war. All they needed was a push. I began to command a militia of rebels. We were a small group of elite soldiers, looking to cause trouble within Falador. I had joined forces with another rebellion leader, Oliver Ryder. We both expressed our goals. Similiar. I had became a Colonel, assisting in his rebellion, as well as merging mine with his. Both, Mahjarrat, I had reunited with Exanderaz, my long-time ally, and friend. Another Mahjarrat. They were powerful kin, especially not people I wanted to screw with. After a few skirmishes, and a successful battle, we were able to take control of Falador. We placed a man by the name of Alderan in charge. He served for a very short '' ''time, passing this down to Oliver. Oliver, now the King, had us as his military. Soon after, Oliver was forced into handing the White City over to the Kinshra. 'Enya, and Celtic' Again, I had returned to the public, meeting a young human woman named Enya. Quickly, we attracted to each other. We married after a while, having our half-blood child, Celtic. A beautiful, young girl she had became, with white hair, naturally. After a while, Enya dissapeared, thrusting myself into a period of hatred, and anger. Soon after, Celtic was killed. This thrusted me deeper into a cold-blooded insanity. I left to periods of hibernation, never really coming out for much, after. 'The Sons, and Daughters of Terror (TSDT)' During a period of time, out of hibernation I witnessed a dictator of a leader. I watched him for several weeks, to months. King Varis Knives, to King Varis Ryder, to King Varis Grey. He had left the Ryder name, for his own, House Grey. Angered by his tyranny, I formed a group of terrorists. Masquerading myself as Alexander Ryder, I entered the Burthorpe Keep. It resulted into a battle, that left the Keep to a collaps e, after a raging fire. Soon, I, and House Falcon poured blood into Falador's Moat. A threat on Varis's life. After that, we started a blazing forest-fire, in the Asgarnian Woodland. Several weeks of this advance, and terror, Varis stepped down, giving Asgarnia to Kandarin. After the pass-over, I dissolved the TSDT, and returned to hibernation. 'Battle of Varrock: Zenthos' 'Capturing Varrock' The monarch of Varrock, Ehrick, had not expected what would challenge him next; Zenthos, a kin. He, and his allied forces sieged the Varrock castle, surrounding his, and nearly crushing them, like an ant under a boot. Following after the capture, the former King had escaped after a few of his men were able to teleport him off, before Zenthos executed him. I was combining forces with my kin, Oliver, at this time. 'The Fall of System' Soon after the capture, our government was faltering. People became corrupt with power, wanting more. At this point in time, I was framed for a murder I did not commit, and exiled to the Wilderness by my own ally, Oliver. Little did I know, I was possessed by the great power of a Zamorakian Mahjarrat. Left in exile, this would be the last time I would leave Oliver's side. From then on, we were enemies, and not allies. For my own safety, my long-time friend, and kin, Exanderaz held me in a cage at his Manor. Afterwards, he went after, and slew Darren, the Zamorakian Mahjarrat whom alledgedly held be mentally captive. I was freed, and angry. I hungered for vengeance. '' ''Soon after, Ehrick returned to power, and Zenthos's regime dissolved. 'The Sixth Age: Return of Zarosianism & Eziak' 'Kharidian Sultanate' 'Commandant of the Sandsmen' Quickly, Commander Ryan enlisted me as the Commandant of the Kharidian Sandsmen. We are an elite, special operations force for the Kharidian Sultanate Army. '' ''I resigned from this force. 'Noble of the South Kharidian Sultanate' I was allowed, and given the gift of nobility. I chose the name of before; Avencianci. I resided next to Fort Avencian. 'The Emirate of Azerrich' 'Establishment & Downfall' We, after resigning, retreated to Fort Avencian, then, an independant state. We had found an ancient city, prior. Now was our time. With Sandsmen in tow, we occupied the city, intending to restore, and populate it, once again. After its establishment, I was named its Emir. Unfortunately, as time passed and little came to see the great city, I began to realise this was not my path - my destiny. I realised that Azerrich was a failure, and abandoned the project to lvie alone in the Desert, waiting. Eziak, Snake of the Kharidian 'People, and Relations' 'Family' *Exanderaz Drayk - He's a trustworthy long-time friend, and ally. I trust him with my life - recently, we have formed an alliance, and we share interest in my plots. *Elazeana Avencianci - Long-time mate. We are no longer together. *Enya Avencianci - Human wife. Dissapeared. I once had a child, named Celtic with her. *Celtic Avencianci - halfling daughter. Deceased. *Evgeni Avencianci - He is my younger brother. I trust him with my life, as he protected mine at the recent Ritual - blasted Dominion Mahjarrat, the lot of cowards! *''Zeios - Son, have not seen him, as well.'' 'Allies' *Zenthos Dae - I can trust this Mahjarrat; we seem to share a good friendship. *Thane Nol - I trusted him, as well. I have not seen him for a while. *James Craven - Petty, cowardly human - he shouldn't step in my way. *Oliver Ryder - Despite our recent truce, I still do not trust Oliver, though, it would be best to be friendly and unite in preparation of His return. He would best not step in my way - he joins me, or he gets the hell out of my way. *Kiaraa'Vetyk'' - Quite the fun-loving Mahjarrat - I quite enjoy her company, and recently we've considered ourselves mates. Her power is essential to my plots.'' '(Possible) Enemies' *Dominion Mahjarrat - Petty, cowardly. They do not deserve their '''worthless' lives, and I shall rip it from them, if they wish to step in my way, once more.'' *Emira Gabya of Al Kharid - She betrayed me, exiled me from the greatest city of the Desert - she must expect impending vengeance. 'Weaponry' 'Human Form - Eziak Avencianci' *Mithril/maple-made Syporian longcrossbow designed for long distance. A long barrel, with specially designed limbs, to help prevent a string being cut, or stock sabotage, with a mithril plating. Built with a repeater's semi-automatic lever mechanism, it is operated by a curved handle's semi-circular finger-guard, that has a trigger within. It is also built with a bayonet attachment spot. This crossbow is about a foot, and a half long. *Mithril-made, two feet long scimitar, slightly curved at the tip. Origins unknown. 'Lich - Zekriael' *A staff of ominous power, and lethal intent; depending on the point of view. Being at almost five feet, it was at quite a monster of size, and held a menacing purple; the staff was topped with an ominous, ancient diety's symbol. *The warspear of almost five feet, with a long, serrated blade of unknown, silver-like metal. Yet, it seemed to hold more value to the Menaphite Pantheon, with its vibrant golden colours, and design. 'Trivia' *He has a unicorn; it's black, with a bit of warpaint on it. *He had a child with a human once. His child's name was Celtic, and his mate's, Enya. *The name 'Eziak' comes from my OOC best friend, Exan. *Eziak has an addicton to kebabs. Category:Characters Category:Zarosian Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mahjarrat Category:Noble Category:Modern Magic user Category:Kharidian